Forgiven
by megan.schell
Summary: Sequel to Love Vs. Loyalty. The secret is out and now everyone knows the truth. Can Hazel forgive all the pain that the lies have done to her? Will Jeff be able to win her back before she moves forward without him?
1. Chapter 1

Jeff sat on the floor of his bedroom with his back pressed against the closed door as he held her ring in his fingers. He looked at the deep blue stone and spun the band around his finger as he looked at the prism effect the setting sun was casting on the wall from hitting the gem. He spun it idly as he prayed that the deep pain in his chest would one day disappear but he knew it was not likely to happen. The house was so empty without her. He could still smell the scent of her perfume in the bedroom and the scent of her shampoo on the sheets of the bed. He refused to wash the pillow that was hers. He couldn't bare the thought of one day, not being able to smell her sweet scent on the pillow that she once used. He would cuddle with the pillow at night and pray that she was still laying beside him, but she wasn't there. Not anymore. It was all his fault that she wasn't there with him any longer. He had betrayed her in the worst possible way. He lifted the bottle that sat beside him and took a hard sip of the alcohol. He wiped his lips bitterly as he continued to look at the engagement ring that she once accepted. Back before he'd torn her heart to shreds and she'd broken it off with him. Even after multiple attempts to win her back, she'd refused him. She wouldn't even talk to him or respond to his text messages. He'd see her at work, and she'd avoid eye contact. He never wanted to hurt her. He loved her more than all of his poetry even gave justice. Since everything had happened, he couldn't deal with the pain or focus at work. He'd turned to drinking heavily to forget the pain and before long he was fired. He couldn't blame anyone but himself. He just didn't care anymore. He stopped coming to work on time, forgot his spots in the ring, botched moves and timing on a regular basis, he'd even come to work hungover or still drunk from the night before. Before long, Vince and the management fired him and he returned to Cameron, North Carolina an even more broken man then he was right after the breakup. He took another sip from the bottle and looked at a picture of them that he'd kept in a box under the bed. It hurt too much to see it all the time, but he needed to see her face. Her beautiful brunette curls framed her face and hung onto her shoulders. Her magnetic hazel green eyes pierced his heart. Her smile was flawless and she was the most gorgeous woman he'd ever seen. She didn't need to wear makeup to look beautiful, but when she did, she was stunning like a Hollywood movie star. Most pretty girls know they are pretty and act like superior beings. Not her, she had no clue how beautiful she was inside and out. He kissed the picture and wished that he could go back in time and erase that horrible week out of their one year relationship. Maybe, she'd still be with him. He took another sip from the bottle and heard his dog barking downstairs. He heard footsteps on the steps coming towards him, then a sharp knock on the door.

"Open up," the voice commanded.

Jeff backed away from the door and twisted the knob. He looked up at his father standing there. Gil noted the familiar scene, Jeff was drinking in a dark room again. He sighed and snatched the bottle from the floor. "Enough!"

Jeff hung his head down in sorrow.

"Son, I know I can't tell you how to act because you're a grown man but you are destroying your life. You lost your fiancée, your job, and you can't drink everything away!" he yelled. "Hazel left you because you accused her of being unfaithful and questioned if the child was yours! You KNEW it was your baby and you still let her feel like you didn't believe her! That's why she left! Matt swore it was so she could be with Edge... and what happened?"

Jeff shrugged.

"She never went around Edge. She started traveling with her brothers and cut contact with basically everyone because you BROKE her heart!" Gil screamed. His emotions were at a fever pitch. He'd always adored Hazel as person and wanted to crack the living hell out of his son for hurting her. Gil had considered Hazel to be his daughter and was appalled how the relationship ended. "I don't blame her at all for leaving! She just had a miscarriage then she felt like you turned on her! She was grieving the loss of your child and you and Matt played right into Edge's mind game. Only thing, you believed that monster over her and that's why she left! You love her? You want her back? Get off your ass, be a man, get your job back and prove to Hazel that you're the man she fucking deserves!" Gil screamed storming out of the room.

Jeff held his head in his hands.

* * *

Hazel sat in the locker room in her ring gear reading a book as her brothers stretched and prepared for their match later that night. She watched them as she read her book and tried to focus on her book. Her mind was constantly wandering to thinking about other things. Mainly tall blondes with rainbow streaks in their hair, intricate facial hair designs, polished nails and armbands. She couldn't keep her mind off of him. She secretly questioned if she'd made a mistake in ending their relationship. Maybe she'd made the decision in a rash emotional state, it was just a few days after her miscarriage. He'd never come out and accused her of cheating or the baby not being his; he just never came out and squashed the rumor mill's constant questioning about her relationship with her ex, Edge. She sighed as she thought about the pain that had caused her. Losing the child she already loved to a vicious spear by her ex who mysteriously knew she was pregnant; then Edge putting question into everyone's mind that the child might not be Jeff's and being his instead had sent her over the emotional limit. Considering only a few people knew about the pregnancy, a lot of the superstars began whispering that Edge knew about the pregnancy because it was his child, not her fiancée's baby. Then, to top it off, there was the mistrust brewing in her with her former best friend, Lita. Hazel was convinced that Lita had told Edge about the baby and that they (Edge and Lita) were lovers.

When it came to who to believe-Lita or Hazel- she felt like Jeff's hesitance to see Lita in a negative light, meant Hazel was guilty. Maybe she'd overreacted. It didn't help that Jeff attempted to beg for forgiveness and Hazel ended up getting so upset and felt backed into a corner that she physically turned on Jeff and left him in the ring after a forceful Twist of Fate. After the breakup, Jeff began drinking and got fired because of poor performance at work. A lot of the superstars mumbled behind her back that it was her fault he was fired because the situation drove him into a crippling depression. Even the WWE Universe turned on Hazel. She was now one of the most hated superstars on the roster. She was booed constantly and called 'whore' and 'slut' because people believed that she'd betrayed Jeff with Edge. Kane glanced at his sister. She obviously wasn't reading because the page hadn't turned in a while and she wasn't even looking at the book in a way that she could lie and say she was reading.

"Hazel?" he called.

She looked at him quickly, knowing she was caught, she threw the book onto the table. She stood from the couch and ran her fingers through her hair in frustration. Taker looked at her with a hint of sadness on his lips.

"I know it hurts. You stood up for yourself. No one blames you for that." Taker said trying to help.

"Does this pain in the chest ever stop?" she sighed. "Do the memories ever stop?"

Kane looked at her sadly. "It takes time."

"I need some air. I'll see you guys later." she said as she grabbed her hoodie and threw it on over her halter top and zipped it up. She grabbed her phone and began blasting her music as she placed the ear buds into her ears as she entered the hallway. She covered her head with the hood as she neared the door to the garage. The cool air hit her as soon as she stepped outside of the arena. She was struggling to spark the cigarette with her lighter but the wind was just annoying enough to blow it out. "Come on!" she fumed to herself.

"These things will kill you. Do you need a light?" a voice asked but she didn't hear it over her music. She attempted to spark the cigarette again and was let down once again. She felt a hand on her shoulder and gasped in fear. She turned and tore the ear buds from her ears.

"Whoa! Hazel! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you! I didn't realize you had your music on." the voice laughed. "Light?" he asked extending a torch lighter to her. "Wind never knocks these things out."

Hazel smiled. "Hey Jericho. Thanks! I thought you quit." she said as she took the lighter, lit her cigarette, and handed the lighter back.

He waved it off. "You keep it, I have another in my duffle. That way, no wind can prevent you from your nicotine in the future." he said laughing.

She smiled. "Thanks."

"How have you been? I hardly see you anymore unless you have the towers of terror around you." he asked as he looked at her.

She shrugged. By now everyone had made their judgements on her for the situation.

He touched her forearm. "I'm not digging dirt for the Highlight Reel. I'm asking as a friend."

She laughed. Jericho had been a good friend to her for years and had defended her during the whole ordeal because he knew she wasn't a cheater. She sighed as she ashed the cigarette. "Does it ever get easier? I mean do you ever wake up one day and not feel sad and question every decision you made?"

Jericho nodded slightly. "It takes time. I know how annoying it is to hear that but it's true. I don't know if you wake up like it never mattered one day, but some day you'll wake up and think about yourself before you wonder how they slept."

She nodded. She knew Jericho had experienced his fair share of heartache over the years. His words made sense to her. He smiled at her. "If you ever want to hang out away from Scary and Scarier, let me know. I know I can use the company occasionally."

"Thanks, Jericho." she said as he brushed her shoulder as he ushered her back into the building.

* * *

Back in Cameron

Matt was awake in the middle of the night. He heard a phone ringing, multiple texts, and other notification sounds coming from the living room. He had awoken in the middle of the night to get a drink and had left Lita asleep in their bed as he went downstairs. He sleepily located his phone and realized it wasn't his phone that had been ringing. He saw the backlight from Lita's phone shinning through the mesh of her purse. He dug her phone out and blinked at he looked at the phone. He wiped the sleep from his eyes as he saw multiple messages from Edge. "What the hell?" he said out loud as he looked at the messages with confusion.

'I love you. I need you.' Matt read. His heart sunk as he looked further into the text history and felt the pit of his stomach sink.

He stormed upstairs and saw her asleep in their bed. "You lying bitch!" he screamed at her. She jumped at the anger in his voice and looked at him with confusion. He threw her phone onto the bed beside her. "All this time! You let everyone believe it was Hazel! You destroyed that girl and all this time it was you!" Matt raged.

"Matt... I..." she stammered.

"Get out of my house you lying bitch!" he screamed.

"Matt..." she was at a loss for words.

"GET OUT! GET OUT NOW!" he screamed.

Lita jumped up and slipped her pants onto her slender legs. Matt was boiling with rage. "You and Edge?! You let Hazel take the fall for you?! You destroyed your best friend over a LIE! Jeff lost everything because of that rumor! You cheated on me all this time? WHY?"

She couldn't even cry. She grabbed her shoes and began throwing her clothes into her duffle as Matt continued to scream. She bolted passed him and ran down the steps. She grabbed her purse and coat. She turned and looked at him.

"You destroyed everyone for EDGE? REALLY?!"

Lita shrugged knowing that there was nothing she could say and left the house. Matt sighed and felt a bone crushing feeling in his chest. Not only had Lita betrayed him; all this time, Hazel had been telling the truth. He felt awful. All the pain that Hazel had been put through over the rumor and all along, Lita stood by and let everything fall apart like a coward. He threw on his shoes and grabbed his truck keys. He needed to talk to his brother.

Jeff was sitting on his back porch when he heard Matt's SUV roar into the driveway. "What the hell?" he questioned as his brother flew out of the truck and ran to him.

"Jeff..." Matt panted.

"What's going on? Is it Dad? It's like 4am! What are you doing here?" Jeff asked frantically.

Matt looked wounded as he stared at his brother. "It's Hazel..."

Jeff jumped to his feet. "Is she ok?"

Matt shook his head. "No, she's fine I think..." he stammered.

"You're not making sense! What's going on!"

Matt gripped the bridge of his nose in frustration and hurt. "Lita is cheating on me with Edge. I just saw the texts. It never was Hazel who betrayed you!"

Jeff ran his hands through his hair and looked at Matt. "I knew she couldn't do that... it doesn't matter now. She wants nothing to do with me."

"Jeff, you love her! You can fix this!" he yelled.

* * *

To Be Continued? Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hazel was on the phone standing outside of the arena with a huge smile on her face. Jericho smiled when he saw how excited the phone call obviously was making her. He threw his duffle over his shoulder and approached her with a smile on his face. As he neared her, she waved and smiled at him.

"Thanks! No! It's amazing! Thanks!" she cried with excitement into the phone as she hung up and beamed at him. "Hey!"

"Good news?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

She shook her head and smirked back at him. "Not at all..."

He looked at her and waited to be filled in. Seeing her this happy made him happy. She was smiling ear to ear as she looked at her phone in disbelief.

"Don't leave me in this suspense..." he laughed.

She smiled. "You will not believe who that was..." she said as she lit a cigarette and looked at him.

He shook his head. "No clue..."

"It was Ben Burnley!" she screamed.

Jericho smiled knowing that Ben was the front man from her favorite band, Breaking Benjamin. "So?" he questioned waiting to hear the rest of the news.

She brushed the hair from her face that had blown in her eyes from the wind. "The band wants me to use their new song as my theme song and Vince agreed! When we are home, they are going to preform it live when I come out!" she bounced with joy.

Jericho pulled her into a hug. He knew how much this meant to her. Breaking Benjamin and Hazel were both Philly natives. Hazel hugged him tightly but pulled away suddenly. She had a look of surprise on her face. She looked at him and smiled. No amount of awkwardness could affect her happiness. He smiled at her as he ushered her into the building.

"Which song? I want to hear it. You want to come to my locker room and hang out?" he asked her as they turned the corner.

Before she could respond, she stopped dead in her tracks. Matt and Jeff were standing in front of them. Hazel's heart began racing as she saw Jeff for the first time in months.

"Hey Haze," Matt spoke.

Jericho stood next to her as she looked at the brothers. He could feel the uneasiness in her body as she stood there looking at them questioningly. "Hi..."

Jeff looked at Jericho, who stood with his arm still resting on Hazel's shoulders, and felt his heart sink. He couldn't be upset or anything though. Hazel was single. She had been single for a few months now. Jericho was a good guy. Jeff wondered if they were dating. He looked at the floor and couldn't make eye contact with her. Hazel bit her lip and felt a pain in her chest once again. Matt looked at Hazel and Jericho, then at Jeff. He knew the sight of them together was probably killing his brother deep inside.

"Can we talk to you for a second?" Matt asked softly as he looked at her, "Please?"

Jericho nudged her shoulder. "I'll be in my locker room. We'll listen to the song later on, ok?"

Hazel felt him pull his arm from her shoulder and he smiled at her as he walked passed the brothers. She looked at them and shrugged. "What's going on?"

"Can you come to the locker room with us?" Matt asked.

She noticed the sadness in both of them and nodded her head as she followed them into the locker room. Jeff desperately wanted to know if she was with Jericho but he knew it wasn't his business; not anymore.

"What's going on?" Hazel asked awkwardly.

Matt looked at Jeff then back at her. "Haze, I'm sorry..." the older Hardy spoke. "Like sooo sorry for how I treated you."

She looked at them. They were making her uncomfortable now. "Uhh…" she said as she searched for the words.

"I never should have believed Edge over you. I know who you are! I am so sorry, Babe, Hazel... I'm sorry." Jeff blurted out.

She was taken aback by his words. The confusion was all over her face. Matt grabbed the bridge of his nose and stared at her.

"Haze, I... we feel horrible for everything... I know the truth now..." Matt said his voice breaking.

"I'm confused. What's going on?" she asked.

"You were right about Lee..." Matt said softly. "She was sleeping with Edge..."

Hazel felt the pain in Matt's voice. She looked at him and her stare eased up. "I'm sorry I was right. No one deserves to be cheated on."

Jeff looked at her. She was so beautiful. He caught her eyes with his and felt his heart breaking all over again. "Are you with Jericho?" he blurted out.

Matt and Hazel both looked at him with surprise in their eyes. Matt shook his head and looked at the ceiling.

She laughed nervously. "No,"

Jeff grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes. "I miss you. I need you. I love you Haze! I know I hurt you but I want to make it up to you."

She yanked his hand away from hers. She laughed slightly. "I will always love you but you questioned if I could do something like that to you. I'm sorry that Lita cheated on you, Matt, I truly am, but you both knowing the truth changes nothing." she said as she abruptly left the room. She quickly hurried to Jericho's room. She felt like she could cry. Even though she said it meant nothing, the fact that both Matt and Jeff knew the truth meant the world to her. Neither of them could ever question her loyalty again.

She walked into Jericho's locker room without knocking and stormed in. The sound of the door startled him and he bolted up from the couch. He looked at her and saw the anxiety on her face. He jumped to her side and grabbed her hand. "Hey, what is it?"

She shook her head in an attempt to deter him from further questions. He looked at her and knew something they said had upset her. "Hazel Harper..."

Her head bolted up to look into his eyes. She shrugged her shoulders and looked at him with confusion in her eyes. "Lita and Edge are having an affair and Matt caught her... finally after all this time... I KNEW she was but they couldn't believe me! That's why Jeff and I broke up..."

"Shit... so what does all this mean?"

She looked at him. "Nothing... they didn't believe me now. All it means is that they know the truth now..."

* * *

Matt and Jeff were in the locker room and Jeff wished that he was still employed with the company. Matt looked at Jeff and shook his head "Why did you ask Hazel about Jericho?"

"I need to know..."

"You need to prove to Hazel that you love her before it gets serious with those two."

Jeff nodded his head. "I know.."

Later that night, Matt went out to the ring and took the microphone into his hands. Hazel and Jericho were watching from the locker room wondering what he was going to say. Matt raised the microphone to his lips and the crowd quieted down from their chants. Matt looked intent but was happy that the fans were cheering for him.

"I need to tell the world something. I need to tell you all something very important but first I need to get someone else out here. Hazel, please come out here?"

Jericho looked at Hazel and saw the surprise in her eyes. He urged her up to her feet and pushed her towards the door. She looked at him with confusion and frustration. She walked towards the ramp and her music hit. The crowd booed her as she walked towards the ring in her jeans and tee shirt. She climbed into the ring and walked towards Matt. He was looking at her with a smile on his face. Matt raised the microphone to his lips once more.

"Stop! Everyone stop! Never boo her! She is the most loyal and trustworthy person I have ever met! Hazel, I need you to know I was wrong and I'm sorry. Lita and I have been together for 6 years... I just discovered that she has been lying to me and cheating on me with Edge! Months ago, Jeff and I accused Hazel of being the cheater and she wasn't! We all turned on her for no reason! I am sorry for putting you through this! Lita and Edge are the cheaters, not Hazel!"

Hazel was stunned. She looked at him with surprise in her eyes. He offered her a hand shake and quickly pulled her into a hug. The crowd began to cheer as they embraced. "I'm so sorry Hazel..." he whispered softly into her ear.


	3. Chapter 3

Jeff was sitting in the cafeteria with his chin resting on his folded hands. He was lost in thought and regret. He looked up and saw Jericho approaching him. His eyes locked on him and narrowed.

"Hey Jeff... did you talk to Vince?" Jericho asked in a friendly tone.

Jeff slammed the chair backwards as he bolted to his feet. Man to Man he needed to know the truth. Jericho looked at him with amazement in his eyes. "Jericho!" he screamed. "What's the deal with you and Hazel?"

Jericho looked at Jeff and smirked. "Jeff, Hazel isn't your girlfriend anymore. She can be around whomever she'd like and I know that hurts you but it's the truth!"

Jeff lunged for Jericho and grabbed him by his jacket collar. Jeff was full of rage. His eyes were wild. He glared at Jericho and shook him. "Answer me!"

Suddenly, Jeff felt hands on his shoulders. "Stop this! Let him go!"

Jeff turned to see Hazel standing there with shock and panic on her face. He didn't release Jericho as he stared at Hazel.

"What are you doing?! What's going on?!" Hazel demanded.

"Jeff, cmon man, let go of the jacket. It's expensive and there are lights on the collar you probably destroyed!" Jericho stated.

Hazel reached her hands out towards his and pushed Jeff's hands from Jericho's collar. She looked at him and shook her head. "Jericho and I are friends. You and I broke up so why do you care who I spend time with?!"

Jeff covered his eyes and tilted his head towards the ceiling. "Haze, you are my everything. I know I fucked it up. I need you. I am in love with you. Since our breakup, I've been so lost and broken."

She could hear the truth behind his painful words. She gave him a sad look and their eyes connected. "I will always love you, Jeff. I just can't forgive you for everything I was accused of."

Jericho stood there awkwardly watching the two. He felt the pain in both of them. Jeff looked at her and took a deep breath.

"I know. I need to regain your trust, please let me?" he begged.

She shook her head. "You guys knowing that Lita cheated doesn't magically fix us! You basically accused me of cheating and our baby being Edges!" she screamed tears running down her cheeks, "I'd just lost the baby and you abandoned me! How can you fix that?"

Jericho had seen enough. Hazel was coming apart at the seems. He placed his hand on her shoulder. "Hazel, let's go." he said as he ushered her away from Jeff.

As they walked down the hallway they saw Edge and Lita walking towards them. Lita sneered at her and grabbed Edge's arm seductively. She looked completely different. Her clothes were tight, short, and very revealing. Jericho's grip on Hazel tightened as they got closer. Edge laughed and pointed at Hazel. Lita laughed and Hazel's eyes narrowed.

"Aww little Hazel got a public apology. How sweet." Edge laughed as he held Lita close to him.

"I knew it! You two disgust me!" Hazel screamed turning towards Lita. "You told him I was pregnant didn't you?!"

Lita laughed and smirked at her. "Of course I did..."

Fury and rage filled Hazel and she lunged for Lita. Edge protectively jumped in front of her and took Hazel's weak punches. Jericho grabbed Hazel and completely lifted her from her feet. She kicked and screamed as she attempted to free herself from Jericho's arms. "You evil bitch! I will kill you!" she screamed as she continued to struggle. Matt came charging down the hall and attacked Edge brutally. Lita screamed and referees struggled to separate the two. Matt stood up and wiped blood from him lip as he looked at Hazel and Jericho.

* * *

Because of Matt's physical attack on Edge and Lita, and his persistent internet blogging about the situation the WWE had no choice but to fire him. Hazel was shocked that Vince would make they decision. Lita and Edge walked around the arena like they owned the place, constantly making out and hanging on each other like teenagers. It was disgusting to watch considering what they did to Matt and how their secret had ruined Hazel and Jeff also. They had no regret and they made sure everyone knew it. Jericho and Hazel watched the internet blow up with Matt supporters and everyone in the arenas would chant "Whore" at Lita and "You Screwed Matt" every time they were in the ring. Hazel hoped Vince would change his mind and bring Matt back.

As they investigated the internet, Jericho and Hazel came across a ton of fan made video mashups and tribute videos to Hazel and Jeff's relationship. Hazel cautiously watched one and felt her stomach drop. The video consisted of clips from the years and was set to music. Hazel watched with tears in her eyes as she saw Jeff and Taker's ladder match, their in ring performances, entrances, them together as a couple... It was too much, Hazel clicked the video off and slightly tossed the phone onto the couch. She put her head in her hands and her straight brunette hair covered her face. Jericho looked at her sadly.

"Haze, I understand what you are feeling. You want to stand up for yourself and by doing so you cut off contact with Jeff. He was wrong for what he did. He seems genuinely sorry. I mean he became a hot mess afterwards and ended up getting fired because he was using drinking to cover his pain."

Hazel still had her eyes covered by her hands and was looking at the floor. She was listening to her friend's words. She thought to herself, was she being too hard on him? Had she punished him enough with the separation.

Jericho stood up and walked towards her. He gently placed his hand on her shoulder. "Sometimes the pain of losing someone never goes away because you aren't supposed to lose them."

Hazel looked at him suddenly. Her eyes flickered open as her eyes connected with his eyes. "What do you mean?"

He took a deep breath, "Sometimes the pain stays because you shouldn't be apart..." He shook her slightly. "You love him and he loves you, the pain you both feel won't go away because you are meant to be together! Not apart!"

She began to cry at his words and put her head back into her hands.

"Hazel, I'm sorry. He hurt you YES, but you and Jeff always were on the same page except one time!"

She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "I know!" she screamed. "Yes, it's killing me to be away from him! Seeing him killed me!"

Jericho placed his hand on her shoulder. "Then go to him!"

She looked at him with surprise in her eyes at his tone. He smiled at her.

"You need to fix this. It's the only way the pain ends for you Hazel." he said softly.

* * *

A few weeks later, Hazel was returning from her match and saw Edge and Lita heading towards the ring. Edge laughed as they passed. "No Hardys to protect you anymore Undead Princess..."

Hazel sneered as them and said nothing as she continued to walk towards the locker room. They laughed and headed to the ring. Hazel felt rage in her body. She found Jericho getting ready for his match when she returned. He smiled. "Hey Champ."

She smiled patting the title on her shoulder.

"I like the new ring gear too." he said as he stared at her. She was wearing a hot pink halter top that revealed her tone stomach and hot pink shorts that barely covered her he butt completely with fishnet stockings and knee high black boots. She smirked at him.

Jericho smiled. He went into his duffle bag and turned to face her with something balled up in his hand behind his back. "I have something for you."

She looked at him as he handed her the balled up fabric. She opened it up and revealed pink and black sleeves like Jeff's. She looked at him awkwardly.

Edge and Lita were in the ring talking about Marr being a baby and basically refused to apologize for their actions. Matt suddenly appeared from the crowd and ran into the ring after Edge. Lita began kicking Matt and helping Edge destroy him. Hazel watched in horror and without a moment's thought she was out the door running towards the ring.

Jericho smiled as she left. He wanted what was best for Hazel and the Hardys were where she needed to be.

As Hazel ran towards the ring, she pulled the sleeves on and charged the ring. Her music didn't even play as she jumped into the ring and speared Lita to the mat hard. She was beating her in the face and neck. Edge Yanked her off of Lita and gripped her by her hair. Matt was rolling on the mat attempting to get up. He saw Hazel with Edge and began pulling himself up. As Edge held Hazel by her hair as Lita began kicking her in her midsection with force. Hazel screamed in pain and tried to escape Edge's hold on her. Matt yanked Edge backwards and Hazel was released. She glared at Lita as she held her abdomen. Lita sneered at her. Hazel charged her and speared her once again to the mat. She rolled out to the floor and Hazel climbed the turn buckle and raised her arms that were now wearing the armbands and the crowd began to cheer. Matt and Edge were both down on the mat as she checked her surroundings. She stood on the top rope and did Jeff's signature gun gesture before she delivered a beautifully executed Swanton Bomb to Lita, who laid motionless on the floor mat. The crowd cheered as she did this and she hear JR and King going wild on commentary. She jumped up smiling at the crowds reaction and the fact that she had mastered Jeff's move. It was the first time she ever tried to do it. She secretly hoped that Jeff was watching. Lita was done after that. Hazel jumped into the ring and saw that Matt had Irish whipped Edge into the corner. She slid onto her knees and signaled Matt to use her for Poetry in Motion. Matt quickly picked her to her feet and told her to go back. She looked at him oddly. He fell to the mat on all fours and the crowd cheered as he motioned for her to complete the move. She ran to the other turnbuckle and launched herself off of Matt's back and nailed Edge in his chest and face. She looked at Matt and smiled. Edge fell to the mat motionless. Hazel walked towards Matt and raised his hand in victory. The crowd was cheering at his return, their union, her obvious re-entry into Team Extreme.

Cops appeared and began cuffing Matt. Hazel was in shock. "What are you doing?!" she screamed.

"He's trespassing and he assaulted 2 people!" the cop screamed.

Hazel saw the upper management officials and began to be them to stop this as the cops lead Matt away. "Vince! STOP!"

"Hazel, I'm sorry ok? He's breaking the law!"

She gave him a sad look as they put him into the car and took him away. She looked so sad. Jericho came running towards her and held out her phone. "Jeff's been calling."

She looked at her phone and at Jericho. She took the phone an looked at the screen. Slowly she pressed his contact photo and watched the phone switch to dial his number. He answered immediately

"What's going on?!" he asked frantically.

She took a deep breath and spoke softly. "He got arrested for trespassing and assault."

Jeff sighed. "Bail?"

"I'm going to find out where he's going and then go get changed and go see what I can do." she said sadly.

Jeff took a breath. "Thank you Hazel. I appreciate it." he wanted to say more but was scared to.

"I'll let you know when I find out anything..." she said softy. "Let me go so I can figure everything out and get to the station."

"Hazel, you looked amazing..." he blurted out.

She smiled at his words. "Thanks…."

Jeff felt the awkwardness of the conversation and said goodbye and asked her to call him back with details about Matt. He smiled as he hung up. Hazel was wearing sleeves, doing his moves, and his taunts... Had she forgiven him? he wondered but didn't wat to get to excited about he possibility


	4. Chapter 4

Jericho was already packing Hazel's bag when she ran into the room. He handed her a stack of sweats to change into as she ran into the bathroom. She quickly pealed off her ring gear and slid into her sweat pants, cami, and hoodie. She carried the stack of ring gear and her boots as she entered the locker room. She smiled at Jericho. He held her sneakers in his hands and she took them after she packed her ring gear.'

She flopped on the couch and slipped her shoes on. She looked at Jericho and smiled. "Thank you Chris..."

"You're welcome Hazel... I'm youu best friend and I know you need Jeff to be happy. I knew Matt was here and I knew you'd help him, you can't fight it. It's in you to be with them... you have that sense of protection for both of them. You always have since day one."

She jumped up and hugged him tightly. "Thank you! Thank you for being my friend!"

Chris smilled and ushered her towards the garage. "Let's go bail out your brother in law."

Hazel stopped quickly and looked at him. "Brother in law?"

"You and Jeff were engaged. I can see a Hazel Harper Hardy in the future."

She blushed and laughed nervously. "Shut up!" she said slapping his arm. "Let's go get Matt."

* * *

Hazel stood in front of Vince the next morning. She was twiddling her fingers as she waited for him to look at her so she could say what she needed to say. Vince looked at her and smiled weakly.

"Hazel, I understand you are upset about last night but he broke the law. He is fired from the WWE and he attacked Edge. I had no choice."

She took a deep breath and looked at her boss. Vince had been a stand-in father figure to her for years. Considering she came to WWE at age 16. She'd known him for 7 years of her life. She pushed the hair from her eyes and looked at him with a small smile. "Vince, I'm not mad about that. Yes, he was trespassing because he was fired but you need to understand, Edge has destroyed my life, Jeff's life and now because of Lita cheating on Matt, his life too. Jeff was fired for his problems and I'm not begging you to rehire anyone. You need to consider the facts. The fans chant for him, the internet is chanting for him. You need to bring him back and let him battle Edge for all the harm he's done to everyone! Please, Edge and Lita destroyed Jeff and my relationship! Edge took my unborn baby from me, the miscarriage led to Jeff's drinking problem..." she cried. She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Please Vince... Edge needs to pay and I can't fight him on my own... give the fans what they want and need... please..."

Vince stroked his chin and looked at her with compassion in his heart. He had always loved Hazel. He'd watch her grow up right in front of his eyes from an awkward 16 year old girl to a strong and powerful woman. He thought about all the hurt that Edge had inflicted on her and the Hardys over the years. He nodded his head and picked up the phone.

Hazel sat back against the chair and listened to Vince.

"Hello, Matt? This is Vince. Listen, I have reconsidered the termination. I want to offer you your job back. Great! Can you get here tonight? Alright! Great see you tonight!" he said as he hung up the phone. He looked at Hazel and smiled.

"You are lucky I love you like a daughter. You have Matt back. Now you two can go to ward with Edge and Lita." Vince stated.

She smiled and nodded her head. "Thank you Boss."

He laughed and waved her away. "Go work out or sketch or something before I change my mind."

She quickly ran behind the desk, hugged his neck and kissed his cheek. "Yes, Boss..." she squealed as she ran out of the office.

* * *

Jericho and Hazel were in the cafeteria when Matt walked in with his duffle bag. Matt pulled Hazel into a tight hug. He turned to Jericho and Hazel. "Thanks for everything last night. I'll repay you in a few days for the bail. I can't believe Vince called me. I still am in shock."

Hazel bit her lip. "I talked to Vince. I told him how Edge ruined my life and that the fans want you back to deal with Edge..."

Matt looked at her and smiled. "You got my job back?"

She smirked and shrugged her shoulders. "Possibly."

"Thank you." he said hugging her tightly.

Hazel smiled as she looked at Matt. "I have a match later so I better go get ready, I'm so glad you're back."

Jericho looked at Matt as she bounced down the hall. "How's Jeff? Hazel is ready to forgive him I think..."

Matt smirked. "He would be much better if and when she forgives him because he's a wreck without her..."

"She is a great girl..." Jericho said smiling.

Matt looked at Jericho. "Do you have feelings for Hazel?"

Jericho sighed and took a deep breath, "I do, I have for a while but I know she will never love me or anyone more than Jeff and I can't do that to myself or her so I'm just her friend and that's all."

Matt sighed as he looked at Jericho. He felt the sadness behind his words. "I'm glad she has you."

Jericho nodded as they headed towards the locker rooms.

Hazel was in the locker room with them as she finished preparing for her match. She smiled as she twisted her hair into a messy bun and clipped it back. She applied her makeup and zipped up her boots. "Title please..." she asked Jericho as he handed it to her. She placed it on her shoulder and smiled at them. "Tonight is the night..."

Matt looked at her. "What do you mean? It's a title match?"

She laughed. "No, they are changing my music..."

Her blue ring gear sparkled and she looked amazing especially with the belt. She headed towards the door but Jericho called her back. She turned and looked at the men.

Matt smiled. "Jericho told use you were wearing blue tonight so Jeff sent these for you." He said extending blue and black sleeves to her. She smiled as she reached for them and slid them onto her tone arms.

"Tell Jeff thanks." she said smiling.

Jericho coughed. "You know, you could tell him yourself..."

She lightly slapped his shoulder. "Shut up, Chris..."

Hazel walked to the backstage area and waited for the sound crew to cue up her music. She was so excited. The music began to play and she walked out onto the stage. The crowd cheered when they realized it was Hazel with a new entrance. Breaking Benjamin's song "Breath" continued as she made her way to the ring with her title sitting firmly on her shoulder. She was ready for her non title match with Victoria. She handed her title to the ring staff and sat on the turnbuckle waiting for Victoria. The match was impressive but ended with Victoria getting the victory after she dirty pinned Hazel using the ropes. Victoria bounced up and quickly exited the ring with a huge smile on her face. Hazel was irate in the ring. Yelling and punching the mat in frustration. Victoria was laughing at her which made it worse. Hazel saw someone running down the ramp and realized it was Lita. She jumped up and began shouting at her. Lita laughed and smirked at Hazel as she walked around the ring. Hazel heard the crowd booing wildly and turned to come face to face with Edge who was preparing to attack. As soon as she turned, he attacked. She hit the mat hard and felt as if her head and stomach were about to explode. She rolled around on the mat screaming in pain. Lita was in the ring screaming for him to pick her up. Edge grabbed her by the hair and yanked her to her feet. He twisted her arms behind her so she couldn't protect herself and held her arms as Lita kicked her hard in the abdomen. Suddenly, Matt's music hit and the crowd began cheering. He ran down the ramp as fast as he could. Edge released Hazel and turned to prepare for Matt. He slid into the ring and attacked Edge full force. Hazel glared at Lita who wisely rolled out of the ring. Hazel rolled out of the ring and chased Lita around the ring as she held her hurting abdomen.

"When I get my hands on you, even Dr. Maroon won't be able to save you!" Hazel screamed as she chased Lita around the ring. Lita slid into the ring to escape Hazel, but that didn't stop her. Hazel was in hot pursuit. Lita screamed as Hazel gripped her by the hair. Matt had pushed Edge to the outside of the ring and he was inching up the ramp looking infuriated. Hazel punched Lita in the mouth and pushed her out the ring. Lita held her mouth as she ran towards Edge. Matt was screaming at Edge and Hazel joined him at the ropes watching Edge and Lita depart. The referee handed Hazel her title and Matt gave her a side hug and raised her arm.

They walked to the locker room and Matt noticed she was walking slower than usual and seemed to be in a lot of pain. He turned and offered her his arm. She reached out for it and she put some of her body weight on him as they walked.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, those two assholes love going for my stomach." she said with a slight laugh.

Jericho was in the locker room waiting for them to return. He smiled at them. "Are you ok?" he asked seeing Hazel wincing in pain.

"Yeah, I just need some ice." she said as she flopped onto the couch.

Jericho smiled at her. "Hey, I just gotta say... I'm sorry they attacked you and all... but the camera guy caught you screaming at her..."

Hazel was smiling, so was Matt. She began laughing knowing exactly what he was talking about.

Jericho was almost in full blown hysterics as he handed her his phone. They watched a video of the match on YouTube and they all began to laugh as Hazel chased Lita screaming at her about Dr. Maroon.

"THAT was the absolute best shit I've seen in forever! You straight up told her you are going to rebreak her neck!" he said in hysterics.

Hazel laughed as she handed back the phone. "But do the bloggers know who Dr. Maroon is?"

"They can find out. It's not hard to figure out. A lot of us had the Doc fix our necks or shoulders." Jericho said.

Hazel shrugged. "She's been warned. I will break that bitch's neck." she said holding her stomach. She looked at the guys as a sharp pain began radiating in her abdomen. Suddenly she jumped up and ran as fast as she could to the bathroom. She felt like she needed to throw up. Matt and Jericho looked at each other with concern.

After a few minutes, Hazel screamed bloody murder and then there was a loud boom. Jericho ran towards the door and opened it. Matt also rushed over. Hazel was on the floor with blood coming from her mouth and a lot of blood in the sink.

"Call medical..." Jericho said but Matt already had dialed the number.

Medical came and called 911 to have her rushed to the hospital. Jericho and Matt were in shock. "I got to call Jeff." Matt said. Jericho nodded.

"I'll go grab her stuff and we'll head there. You call Jeff." Jericho ordered.

Matt dialed Jeff's number frantically. He answered quickly. "Hey."

"Jeff, listen to me. Hazel is going to the hospital we don't know what's going on but she passed out in the bathroom after throwing up blood. I think Edge's spear or Lita's kicks might have done something to her internally. Can you get here?"

Jeff would have flown if needed but the show was only a few hours away. "Let me pack my bag and I'll get in the car. Go with her to the hospital and keep me updated."


	5. Chapter 5

Jeff ran through the door of the emergency room holding a bouquet of roses and scanned for where his brother was sitting. Matt and Jericho were sitting in the chairs with deep looks of concern on their faces. They rose upon seeing Jeff and began walking towards him. He met them and looked at them with concern. He was panting from running from the parking lot. He looked at them and tried catching his breath.

"How is she? What did they say?" he panted trying to regain his normal breathing.

Matt and Jericho looked at each other and exchanged looks. Matt put his hand onto his younger brother's shoulder and took a deep breath.

"She's in surgery right now. The doctors aren't sure if the spear, the kicks, or the combination of the two ruptured her spleen. They are trying to repair it, but if they can't, they will need to remove it."

Jeff covered his face with his hands as the news hit him. He was filled with rage. He wanted to destroy Edge and Lita. Once again, Edge had caused bodily harm to Hazel and it made him physically ill. He turned to Matt and lunged for him in rage. Matt was taken aback and he dodged his younger brother's swing.

"Hey!" he screamed.

"You should have been out there to stop them!"

Jericho looked at Jeff and Matt. "Jeff, As soon as Matt realized what was going on, he was out the door."

Jeff grabbed his hair in frustration and walked towards the wall. His elbows hit the wall and he propped his head against his hands. His long multi-colored hair dropped around his face as he stared at the floor. "I'm sorry, Matt... I just feel helpless right now! I can't save her from Edge. I can't save her from Lita. I can't save her at all because I'm not there anymore! And she doesn't want me anymore..." he said sadly.

Jericho looked at Jeff. He cleared his throat and looked at the younger Hardy. "Jeff, you wouldn't be here just for something to do. You love her. She loves you too... She wears your sleeves, she does your moves, she does your taunts, she blushes whenever anyone mentions you... she loves you more than you know. She's a stubborn girl... give it time..."

Jeff sighed. He knew Hazel was the most stubborn and willful woman he'd ever met. "I know, I know... I just can't handle being without her. It literally kills me and I feel broken inside. My world is with her. She's my best friend and so much more. I can't lose her again, especially not like this..."

Matt sighed. "I understand your feelings but she isn't going to die from this. Either they stich it up or remove it. It's not a scrape so I'm not down playing it as not serious, but she isn't going to be on life support..."

The door opened and a nurse came out. "Chris Jericho, please..."

The Hardys followed Chris towards the nurse and stood looking impatient and nervous. The nurse knew who they were from tv and smiled. She sighed. "Guys, Hazel is fine. The doctors could repair the spleen and she's out of the recover room. She should be ready to be discharged in a day or so just for observations."

They all let out a sigh of relief.

"Can I see her?" Jericho asked softly.

The nurse nodded. Jericho looked at the brothers and smiled slightly. "Let me go talk to her. I'll let her know you are here." he said focusing on Jeff. Matt and Jeff sat down in the waiting room as Chris disappeared with the nurse into the back.

Jeff sighed and looked at his brother. "Do you think she will want to see me?"

Matt nodded his head. "I do, she does love you Jeff. She knows she does too." he said smiling.

* * *

Jericho walked into the hospital room and saw Hazel laying on the bed. She was connected to monitors and looked at him sleepily. She smiled slightly. "Hey.."

"Hey Rockstar. Are you ok?"

She nodded her head as she sat up and looked at him. "You know once I am cleared to fight again, Lita's ass is officially mine and I will kill her."

Jericho laughed. "Matt is going to destroy Edge for everything he's done to you and him." Jericho bit his lip. "Haze, I gotta tell you something..."

She looked at him with concern.

"Jeff's out there. We called him after we called 911. "

Her eyes bulged from her face. "He's here?"

Jericho walked towards the bed and patted her knee. "Haze, of course he's here. You got hurt and he came. He truly loves you and I know you love him. Please just see him and fix this? You both are miserable. He came to see you."

She folded her arms and looked at Jericho with despair in her eyes. "I can't face him, I'm damaged now."

Jericho looked at her and shook his head. "You aren't damaged. Stop making excuses."

"I'm a mess!" she cried running her hands through her messy hair.

"I will get you a brush."

She pouted.

"Hazel, for fuck's sake, you have had sex with him! He has seen you looking FAR worse then this!"

She looked hurt by his words. She pouted. "What do I say?"

Jericho shrugged his shoulders as he walked towards the door. "I don't know but you better think of something because I'm going to send him in..."

She sat up and called after him, but he was walking down the hallway. He laughed and shook his head thinking about her goofiness. He walked into the waiting room and stood in front of the brothers. "You're up..." he said looking at Jeff.

He looked bewildered.

"You both get on my nerves. Stop being shy and scared teenagers! Go talk to her damnit!" Jericho ordered. He looked at Matt. "These two drive me crazy. She's worried about her hair and he drove here apparently just to sit in the waiting room. She's in room 4 and she knows you're coming!"

Jeff stood up ran his hands through his hair with an anxious look in his eyes. He began walking towards the door.

"You forgot these." Matt said walking the flowers to Jeff. "Go do your thing..."

Jeff took the roses and cautiously waked down the hallway.

* * *

Hazel's heart was beating a million beats per second as he appeared in the doorway. He offered a slight smile as he looked at her. She looked at him and smiled softly. He handed her the flowers and looked at her. She looked at him and tilted her head. Her hair cascaded down the one side of her face as he looked at her, his chest started to hurt.

"Why is this so weird?" she asked looking at him. "Come here."

Jeff inched closer to her and looked into her eyes. She extended her arms to him and she pulled him into a tight hug. His hair slapped her in the face as she pulled him tightly. "I love you, Hardy... I'm sorry."

Jeff pulled away from her with shock in his eyes.

She bit her lip. "I'm sorry I left. I was angry."

Jeff pulled her into a tight hug and kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry too..."

She shook her head. "Can we please just go back to how we were?"

He nodded his head as he kissed her passionately on the lips. She didn't fight him. She pulled him closer and wrapped her arms around his waist.

* * *

Over the next 2 months, Matt and Edge had a vicious feud that resulted in a horrific match at Summerslam. Edge had busted Matt up so badly that the referee had called the match because Matt was unable to continue. Hazel was training to go back to the ring as soon as she was cleared. Jeff watched her put herself through vigorous routines daily to prepare herself. She even did yoga to increase her flexibility and endurance. They would go to the shows and watch Matt get brutalized by Edge and Lita. Jeff was in a contract with TNA at the time but was in talks with WWE management to come back after his TNA commitment expired. Jeff actually loved TNA, he was a main eventer and loved being the face of the company. Dixie Carter had tried to talk to Hazel about joining the company once she was cleared, but Hazel couldn't turn on Vince and WWE. After the Summer Slam match, Vince decided to have their next match as a street fight. Hazel wasn't happy about that, especially at the thought that Lita could and would interfere in the match. Hazel couldn't wait to get her hands on Lita. Jeff was at TNA the night of the street fight and Hazel was with Matt to show support before the match. She hugged Matt tightly as he left the locker room to go to the ring.

"Please beat the piss out of him for me." she said slightly laughing as he waved goodbye to her. She turned and looked at Rey and Chris. "This is going to be absolutely brutal to watch. They are going to kill each other."

Jericho nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah."

"How are you feeling? Healing up nice?" Rey asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, hopefully they clear me soon."

Hazel watched the match and was in rage as she watched Edge and Lita. She hated them both. She wanted to rip Lita's hair out strand by strand. Hell, she would do the same to Edge. The match was horrific to watch. Hazel couldn't watch it anymore. It was making her sick. She left the room to go grab soda from the vending machines. The match played on the screens all backstage and she watched I horror as she sipped her drink. Matt and Edge were killing each other all over the arena and it was an emotional match. The sigh of Edge made Hazel think of all the awful things he'd put her through. Matt knocked Edge down and Lita attacked him with a chair. Hazel's eyes narrowed as she watched. She set the soda down and without thinking she was out on the ramp. The crowd cheered as Hazel came storming out and bee lined for Lita. Her eyes were murderous. Lita screamed and attempted to run away from her. It was no use. Hazel speared Lita on the metal stage so hard that even Hazel worried that she might be laying there unconscious. Matt had Edge in a hold and looked ready to plant him on the stage. Hazel smiled at Matt and saw the twisted smile appear on Matt's lips. Before Hazel could comprehend Matt's look, he and Edge were off the stage. Hazel screamed and covered her mouth as the men hit the electrical equiptment below the stage and everything began sparking around the two men. Hazel looked at them in horror as the referees screamed to shut the power off. Hazel ran down the ramp and jumped down when she could without hurting herself. She ran towards them and screamed as the electric still shocked and blew up around them.

"Matt! Don't move!" she screamed as the wires stopped sparking. Once the wires stopped sparking, Hazel quickly ran on the broken wood to get to Matt. He was in and out. She grabbed his arm and looked at him. "Are you ok?"

He nodded his head slowly.

The referees began coming towards them with the emts.


	6. Chapter 6

Jeff was frantic. Hazel wasn't answering her cell. No one was answering their cell phone. He was in Orlando at the TNA show and they were in LA. He had watched the street fight and had seen Matt and Edge crash into the electrical equipment and needed answers. Was Matt ok? Hazel had speared Lita to the metal stage without being cleared, was she ok? Had she reinjured herself? Knowing Hazel, she wouldn't tell anyone if she had hurt herself for going against doctor recommendations. He was frantically packing his bag and looking online for a flight to LA. He needed to know what was going on.

His phone rang and he looked at the caller id. Jericho. Wasn't exactly what he wanted but it was someone who would know what was going on. He answered the phone breathlessly. "Chris... what in the fuck is going on over there? Are they ok?"

Chris laughed softly on the other end of the phone. "Hazel is fine. She's wound up because of Matt. Matt is with the EMTs but looks to be ok. Not that anyone really cares but Lita and Edge seem fine to wreak havoc on us next show."

Jeff sighed. "Matt didn't get electrocuted or anything though?"

"I mean, he might have gotten zapped but he seems to be 100% with it. You know how Matt is sometimes."

"And what the hell was Hazel thinking? Vince is going to snap on her for that!"

Jericho laughed. "You know Hazel. I swear she is as fearless as you! We need to chain her up in the locker room so she can't magically appear in the ring and do something insane... but I gotta admit, that spear was pretty impressive..."

Jeff laughed. He had thought the same thing when he was watching the match. Even Matt with the powerbomb off the stage made his jaw drop. Jericho had promised to have Hazel and Matt call him back once they had been cleared and everything by medical. Jeff hung up his phone and looked at his empty locker room. TNA wasn't his home, WWE was. He needed to be with Hazel and Matt. At least Rob Van Dam was also in TNA so he had someone to travel with, but it wasn't the same.

* * *

Jeff looked at Matt and Hazel as they sat on the sofa in his house. He had his arms crossed and was trying to look stern. He looked from Hazel then Matt. They sat awkwardly on the couch with their duffels sitting on the table in front of them.

"What in the fuck were you thinking?" he finally yelled.

His voice made Hazel jump slightly then she looked at him. "This, I am sorry I interfered. Vince banned me from events until I'm cleared because of it..."

"And, I got put into a cage match with Edge so we don't destroy any more equipment or hurt any fans..." Matt added.

Jeff looked at them both. "I know that Edge and Lita burn both of you and you want to destroy them. You can't kill yourselves in the process."

Hazel and Matt exchanged looks. Jeff was right. They both hated when Jeff of all people was the voice of reason.

"You aren't even cleared to be out there and you totally drop her on the metal stage like you are allowed to be there." he directed at Hazel.

Hazel smiled and looked at Matt then Jeff. "I get it... but you gotta admit, watching her head bounce off the steel was definitely satisfying."

Jeff laughed. "Not the point. I'm worried you are pushing yourself too hard... but yes, it was a great spear."

* * *

A few weeks passed. Hazel had traveled to TNA with Jeff and enjoyed seeing some of their old WWE friends who had transferred to the rival company. Hazel had thought about Dixie's offer to join them but she still couldn't find it in her heart to defect. Jeff had promised Vince that he was coming back to WWE once his contract ended in a few months. Once Hazel was cleared, she would stay with Matt until Jeff returned to the company. 3 days before Matt and Edge's cage match, she was cleared to wrestle. She went to Vince and smiled as she handed him the paper.

"I'm telling you right now... you stay out of that match... I put them in a cage for a reason." Vince said sternly.

"Vince, I will not attempt to fight Edge." Hazel said. "Lita, though..."

Vince sighed and looked at her. "Fine, you can go ringside and keep Lita on her side of the cage.."

She smiled as she jumped up and kissed his cheek. "Thank you Boss..."

Hazel smiled as she walked down the hallway with her duffel bag swinging over her shoulder. She was at Unforgiven and was going to be there for the match with Matt. She was excited to be there and she hoped that she didn't need to risk anything to be on Matt's side. She hated Edge. She hated Lita. After everything they had ever done to her stuck in her head and she was overtaken with rage. She went into the locker room and changed into her ring gear. She was ready to do whatever she needed to do to make an impact.

The match was brutal. Back and forth. The hatred was real. Lita stood on the outside of the ring and seemed to watch with concern for BOTH men as they battled inside the cage. Lita tried to pull Edge from the cage and even threw a steel briefcase into the ring for Edge to use on Edge. Hazel had seen enough of Lita's interference. She adjusted her boots and ran down the ramp. Lita was attempting to climb the cage when Hazel charged down and grabbed her by her feet and yanked her from the steel cage like a rag doll. The match continued with Matt brutalizing Edge. He rammed his head into every side of the steel cage. Hazel grabbed Lita by the hair and made her watch Matt slam Edge's head into the steel cage. His forehead was bleeding and Matt was pounding him with all he had. Lita and Hazel were fighting on the outside of the ring. Lita got a few good hits in on Hazel and she dropped to the mat holding her side. Lita opened the cage door and attempted to slam the steel briefcase into Matt's head. Luckily, Matt had seen her and managed to avoid the contact. Hazel was in the ring now. Lita was pleading with Matt to stop the match. Hazel pushed Lita into Matt and he preformed the Twist of Fate on his former girlfriend. Hazel smiled with strong satisfaction

of the result as Lita lay on the mat motionless. Edge speared Matt and glared at Hazel.

"What are you doing?" he screamed at her as blood poured down his face.

Hazel laughed. She looked at him with hatred in her eyes. "I'm making sure this isn't easy for you..."

Edge sneered at Hazel as he prepared to spear her. Matt was to his feet and attacked Edge from behind. He began to climb the cage and once at the top her looked around and got a weird a look in his eyes. Hazel was screaming for him to jump down and win the match. Matt smiled at Hazel. "This is for Hazel!" he screamed as he raised his arms in the guns and leg dropped Edge from the top of the cage. Hazel covered her mouth in amazement and concern. Matt rolled on top of Edge and got the 3 count. Hazel ran to his side and raised his arm in victory. Edge lay there with blood on his face and mixed in his hair. Hazel stomped his chest 3 times with her boots and smiled at Matt as they exited the cage.

* * *

In the back, everyone was congratulating Matt on his match and telling him how much of a risk taker her was. Hazel was happy that Matt won so now the Edge and Lita situation was over and done with. As they were walking towards the dressing rooms, they heard someone screaming for Matt. They turned to see Edge and Lita charging them. Blood still pouring from his cut. Lita was next to him holding her neck. Hazel smirked.

"This isn't over Hardy! I want a match where the loser leaves Raw for good!" Edge screamed.

Matt nodded his head in agreement. "Sound good. Now go get your stitches!"


	7. Chapter 7

Edge and Lita huffed off as Hazel and Matt stood in the hallway smiling. Edge's blood was visible on the tile floor and Hazel pointed it out with a smile. Matt finally felt victorious in his battle with Edge. All the pain and hurt that had been inflicted on House Hardy seemed to finally be falling back into place. Matt shrugged his shoulders and put his arm around Hazel's shoulders.

"Let's go home..."

She nodded as they walked towards their locker room. She was ready to go home to Cameron. She was happy to finally refer to Cameron, as her home once again. They changed out of their ring gear and packed their bags into the car. Matt jumped into the driver's seat and turned the ignition. Hazel plugged her iPod into the car's stereo and began blasting music as they began their 2 hour journey to North Carolina.

Matt called Jeff to let him know that they would be arriving in under a half an hour. Hazel was asleep in the passenger seat of the car. Matt smiled as he watched her. She looked like a small child when she slept. She had been the only one on his side during this whole Edge/Lita situation and he completely loved her for it. He'd always looked at Hazel with eyes that he felt guilty for. She was his brother's girlfriend, fiancée. He sighed as he pulled into Jeff's driveway and saw Jeff anxiously waiting for them. He quickly ran to the passenger side door and smiled at his brother. Hazel was still asleep. Jeff gently kissed her neck and woke her up. Her eyes fluttered opened and she smiled as she looked at him. She wrapped her arms around him as she kissed him passionately. Hazel pulled herself from the car and was in Jeff' arms like a magnet. Jeff smiled as he kissed her forehead. Matt opened the trunk and began to get the luggage. Jeff released her as he went to grab her bags. Dogs began barking and Hazel turned to see Jake running towards her. She began playing to the dog while the brothers talked.

"Loser leaves Raw match? That's kind of impulsive Matt." Jeff said softy.

Matt shrugged.

"What about Hazel? If you lose, is she stuck there with them?"

Matt had a look of terror on his face. He'd never taken Hazel's into consideration when he accepted the match. Jeff shook his head. "I'm still 3 months from coming back. You better hope you win, or she can jump with you. Otherwise, they will kill her."

Hazel looked at the brothers oddly what where they talking about now. She tried to ready their lips but it was useless. Jeff turned to face her and smiled at her.

"Bye Matt, thanks for making sure Hazel got here safely." Jeff said softly trying to hint to his brother that he wanted alone time with his girlfriend.

"Thanks Matty!" Hazel smiled as she waved.

Matt gritted his teeth and jumped into his truck.

* * *

3 days later

* * *

The loser leaves Raw match was a ladder match. Hazel was prepared for the match as she watched Edge and Lita come out. Hazel sneered as Lita as she stood on the ramp as Matt and Hazel began to come out. Lita stood on the ramp like a distraction, looking like a tramp. Hazel ran after her and began chasing her around the ring. The crowd booed as Hazel realized that Edge had hidden on the stage to ambush Matt. The two men began using the ladders as weapons and Hazel watched in horror. She was keeping an eye on Lita to make sure she wasn't interfering. Edge cracked Matt's head face first into the ladder and the crowd screamed as Matt hit hard. Lita looked too thrilled with these events and it made Hazel sick. She walked towards Lita and began yelling at her. Lita tried to walk away from Hazel, but Hazel gripped a huge hunk of her red hair. They two women began attacking each other on the outside of the ring. The crowd didn't know which fight to watch. Hazel had Lia's hair and was attacking her. Matt climbed a ladder and did a cross body into Edge which sent both men into the crowd. Lita managed to slug Hazel twice in the abs and ran away once Hazel was doubled over in pain. Matt was climbing back into the ring when Lita began attacking him. He grabbed her and almost put her threw a table, before Edge interfered with a kendo-stick. The match suddenly was a tables and ladders match. Hazel was cheering Matt on. Lita was watching cheering on Edge.

Hazel grinned as she saw Matt preform a ten foot twist of fate. Lita suddenly attacked Hazel and dropped her to the mat before entering the ring with a kendo-stick. She was swinging it out Matt but he pushed her away. As he climbed the ladder Lita moved in and left Matt swinging from the rope. Hazel was climbing to her feet slowly Edge tied Matt in the ropes as Lita held on for dear life. Hazel was trying to pull LIta from Matt and attempted to free his arms. Unfortunately in the end, Edge won. Matt looked sad as he thought about Hazel. What hell was she due for now without any protection. Edge and Lita were smiling and waving at them both. Hazel ran up and hugged Matt tightltly. "It's ok." She whispered looking at Edge and Lita now feeling completely alone. Security surrounded Matt and began pushing him from the arena. Edge and Lita were waving bye and being obnoxious as usual. Hazel looked at the guards. Matt was resisting slightly but Hazel screamed for him to just go with them.

"Hazel, pretty Hazel..." a voice filled the arena.

She turned to see Edge had a microphone in his hands. "No one to save you now... stupid girl..." he laughd.

Matt began pushing the officials to try to break free and get to Edge. Edge laughed as security pulled Matt from the arena area and left Hazel standing there helpless. Lita grabbed Hazel and swung her into the apron with such force she lost her breath. Edge reached down the pulled Hazel to the mat by her hair. Lita laughed as she rolled the injured Hazel into the ring. The crowd began booing as they wondered what horrible thing Lita and Edge had in store for Hazel. Edge had her by the hair and was screaming at her that she had no one anymore and that he and Lita would destroy her week by week. As he held a clump of her hair in one hand he swung and connected with her face hard. Lita laughed and began slapping the defenseless Hazel, who was restrained by Edge. Finally a theme song hit and the crowd cheered. Most cheered because someone was coming to hopefully save Hazel. It was John Cena. Lita fled the ring and Edge dropped his grip on Hazel with a lough thud as she hit the mat. Edge wanted no parts of Cena and quickly retreated from the ring with Lita. Hazel looked up as Cena, unsure of what was going on, he smiled at her and extended his hand towards her. She nodded in appreciation as she took it and he helped her to her feet. Cena raised her arm as the crowd cheered and he helped her exit the ring. Once threw the curtains, Cena smiled at her, "Hazel, I promise you if Edge messes with you, I will have your back. I hate that pompous jackass!" he said giving her a light tap on the shoulder.

She smiled. "Thanks John..." she said as he smiled and walked away.


	8. Chapter 8

Jericho looked at Hazel once she was safely back in her locker room with a stern look of concern on his face. "Are you ok?"

Hazel hissed in pain as she began to lift off her ring gear top, revealing her bra, and began to slowly twist her body as she inspected herself for bruises and red marks. "God, that Bitch... my ribs hurt so bad! I don't even think they ever fully healed and now," she began to whimper in pain.

Jericho looked at her and grabbed her a shirt from her duffel bag. "Here."

She saw him extending a shirt to her, but she shook her head. "I need to tape this up first." She said as she picked up a roll of ACE. "How bad?" she asked pointing at her ribs on both sides of her body.

Jericho threw the shirt over his shoulder and began looking at her body as she slowly moved. "It's still red here," he said pointing to a section of her ribs. "It still could bruise."

She sighed and had the most pained look in her eyes. "I am so screwed. Without Matt or Jeff here I am at their mercy."

Jericho looked at her and attempted to hide his hurt reaction into a quick joke. "You always have me and Rey."

She looked at him and tilted her head. "I never meant I didn't have anyone. You know that." She smiled as she touched his shoulder and looked at him in his eyes.

"I know, Haze, I know. I'm just saying is all.." he said trying to laugh it off, but he knew that she knew, he was hurt.

Without warning, the locker room door flew open, Hazel and Jericho both jumped as Jeff rushed through the door. "Haze..." his voice trailed as he saw the two of them.

"Jeff! What are you doing here?" Hazel asked with concern on her face. "Where's Matt?" she asked as she approached him. "Is everything ok?"

Jeff looked at Hazel and glared passed her towards Chris. Hazel hugged her fiancée tightly. Jeff's stare never broke from his eyes.

"What's going on here?" Jeff asked defensively. He'd just caught a good friend of his, with his fiancée, very close while she was wearing a bra. His brain was fuming.

Hazel laughed. "Chris is helping me tape up. You didn't see what Lita and Edge did to me?" she asked pushing away to reveal her red, black, and blue midsection. Based on the look on Jeff's face, he didn't know about the attack'; just that Matt had lost.

Jeff's gaze lightened and he shrugged his shoulders at Jericho. "Sorry, man, you get where I was as a dude right?"

Chris quickly nodded his head and walked towards them. He handed Hazel her shirt as he turned to leave. Hazel looked at him. "I'll see ya later on, ok?" she said as she turned slightly towards Jeff. She extended the ACE to her. "Help me please?"

* * *

The following week, Cena smiled as he walked towards Hazel in the arena hallway. "How are you feeling?"

She patted her ribs and took a deep breathe. "Hurts like hell..."

"Listen, I will handle Edge if he tries to mess with you." he said.

She nodded and thanked him. She looked up and saw Jericho out of the corner of her eye. "I apricate that! I gotta go, but we will talk in a while, ok?" she said running towards Chris.

Cena watched as Hazel ran towards Jericho and hugged him tightly. He was confused as he saw their interaction. He shook his head and walked away.

Chris grabbed her bag from her arm. "Haze, shit, come on. Is anything broken?"

"No, surprisingly."

"What'd Cena want?"

"Just telling me that he has Edge handled. Nothing really yet. I told him we'd talk soon."

Chris snickered. "How's Jeff and Matt?"

"Fine. Jeff is under 6 weeks with his TNA contract.. Matt is debuting on Smackdown this week. Both seem happy with their career paths for the time being." she said smiling.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Cena was true to his word. Anytime Lita or Edge attempted to mess with her in anyway, he was there to make sure Hazel was safe. After Hazel's ribs had healed, they had competed in tag matches versus Edge and Lita. Hazel and Lita were fighting for Hazel's Championship belt. Edge and Cena were fighting for Cena's WWE Title. Everything was gaining momentum in the following weeks. The promos were getting more cutthroat and personal. The attacks were more brutal. Everything was escalating to an unholy fever pitch. Jeff was fearing for Hazel's personal safety. Everything was out of control and it cut him deeper that he wasn't there to be able to protect her from it all. He had to watch as another man protected his fiancée from his biggest sworn enemies. He hated it because John didn't know Edge's weaknesses like Jeff did. He didn't know the level of depravity that Edge was capable, especially when it involved Hazel. He couldn't even watch the show because it made him feel so angry and useless at the same time.

The night of the pay-per-view, Jeff was in the back with Jericho and Hazel waiting for Hazel's Championship match verse Lita. Hazel had her hair setting in curlers as she looked at the guys. "What we must do to be pretty..." she laughed.

Jericho shook out his hair, "These beautiful curls..." and Jeff pointed at his facial hair, dyed hair, and polished nails. "Yes, we totally understand what it is to be the beautiful people."

Hazel pouted and tried to look sour that the boys could stump her with their quick wit. "I just want to wear jeans and a tee. Make it a damn street fight."

"Since you have been in TNA, Hazel has developed a ragging temper with a level of brutality I haven't seen since her brother." Jericho began to laugh. "A street fight? Tire irons and glass bottles, Hazel?"

"I know right? Damn!" Jeff added.

Hazel was inspecting her hair to see if it was ready to come out of the curlers. She stood up and grabbed her ring gear from the duffel bag. "Blue or Green?"

"Green..." they both replied without even looking up from their video game.

Hazel huffed into the bathroom and slammed the door. They both laughed and waited for her to re-enter the room in her ring ready look. Jericho leaned over to Jeff. "I estimate we have 25 uninterrupted minutes of game time."

Jeff laughed. He knew that was a pretty good estimate on Hazel. He pondered Jericho's words as he smiled and tired to downplay the look in his eyes.

* * *

During the Championship match, Hazel was literally beating the hell out of Lita. There had been minimal resistance from the red head as Hazel dominated her with one move after another. Edge stood on the outside of the ring cheering Lita on but no matter how much he rallied, she wasn't improving. Edge was irate with his girlfriend as she struggled against Hazel. Cena was ring side telling Hazel to pin her and get the match over with. Hazel was enjoying beating Lita. She was letting all of her rage out. Rage over the breytral, Matt, the fall of their friendship, the destruction of her relationship with Jeff, and most of all, the loss of her baby. Their baby. Hers and Jeff's. Edge ran around and attacked Cena knocking him into the steel steps. Hazel looked at Edge questioningly as he returned to his own side of the ring. Cena was up and heading towards Edge. Hazel was climbing the turnbuckle when the referee turned to yell at Cena to get back in the corner. As the distraction was set, Edge reached up and pushed Hazel from the top turnbuckle. She fell and hit the mat hard. Cena was on the apron screaming at the referee as Edge slid back into the ring and speared Hazel hard to the mat. He pulled Lita's limp body on top of Hazel's limp body as Cena quickly jumped down but it was too late. The referee turned and counted the pin. Cena grabbed the side of his face as he screamed. Edge jumped into the ring and yanked Lita to her feet. They handed her the belt and kissed her. Hazel was screaming and thrashing on the mat as she slammed her wrists into the mat with pure rage brewing from inside of her.

"I hate you both!" she screamed.

Edge laughed and nudged her with his boot. "Loser…."

Cena slid into the ring and began battling with Edge. Hazel was to her feet and was after Lita with a murderous rage in her in eyes. Hazel knocked her down and pined her legs in a submission move. She wrapped both of Lita's arms and yanked both sets of her extremities in an upward movement. Lita was screaming in pain and the referees were screaming at Hazel to break the hold. Edge and Cena were on the outside of the ring fighting as Lita screamed for her release. Hazel was laughing in an almost ever cackle. Before releasing Lita, however, Hazel took her boot and stomped Lita's neck as hard as she could. The force of the kick rocked Lita out and Hazel threw her legs and arms down with a smile of satisfaction on her face. Edge crawled into the ring at the same time as Cena. Hazel saw that Lita wasn't moving and she felt a pang in her chest. Cena grabbed her arm and pulled her from the ring. "Let's go..."

Behind the curtain, Cena looked at Hazel. "I think you broke her neck..."

Hazel shrugged. "I might have. I doubt it."

Jericho and Jeff were running towards her. Jeff pulled her into a tight hug. "Are you ok?"


	9. Chapter 9

Cena looked at Jeff and Jericho. Hazel was still in Jeff's embrace.

"I really think you broke her neck!" Cena exclaimed with a breathlessness to his voice..

Jeff pulled away and looked into her eyes. They were dark and clouded. Very unlike her usual eyes. She didn't even seem like herself right now. She was very calm and reserved. She looked at the three men and flipped the drooping curl from her shoulder.

"Her neck has been broken before, she'll heal. They stole my belt from me. None of you care about that do you?!" she snapped brushing passed the three of them towards the locker room. She spun on her heels, "Oh and if her neck is broken, I won't have my belt back for a while I guess.."

Jericho and Jeff looked at each other. They had never seen her like that before. Jeff quickly took off after her. Jericho looked at Cena.

"Is it broken?" he asked with concern.

Cena shrugged. "I'm not sure. It looked bad out there."

* * *

Hazel hadn't broken Lita's neck in reality. She had severely sprained her neck which required Lita to wear a brace for a few weeks. Hazel bided her time for Lita to heal but the anger seethed inside of body like no one had ever seen before. Even Taker and Kane were concerned. Jeff and Jericho couldn't even talk to her without getting a cold, icy reception. Jeff hoped that once he was finished with his TNA contract and was back in the WWE with her, she'd relax. She was almost like a wounded dog and was constantly looking for a fight. Her hatred was boiling over and she was becoming a darker, violent competitor. Vince couldn't even book her in matches because most of the divas were terrified of her.

Jericho was sitting with her in the locker room. Neither had a match but they still were sitting there watching the other matches on the monitor. He smiled at her, but she glared at him with distain.

"Hazel," he pleaded.

"Just stop. I'm angry. I'm allowed to be." she snapped.

Jericho sighed. "You are going to lose everything. Jeff is concerned. We all are."

She shrugged her shoulders. "Oh well." She looked at him. She wasn't angry with him. he was just the only one right there. "I got somethings to do why don't you go see what Rey is up to."

Jericho shook his head at her dismissive attitude. As he neared the door her turned and looked at her. "I love ya Hazel... please come back to us because it's scary seeing you like this."

She paid him no attention as the door closed and she gathered her things. She dyed her hair jet black and flat ironed it poker straight. She threw on a white tank top and her black tight jeans and black lace up boots that almost ended at her knee. She smiled as she took out a container of Jeff's makeup. She closed her eyes and carefully applied the make up to her eye lids. She smiled at her work and lastly pulled her black arm sleeves onto her arms. She looked at her face in the mirror once more. She smiled evilly knowing what she was set out to do. She walked down the hallways with her eyes closed as she proceeded to the ramp way. The techs even looked at her oddly.

"Hazel, what are you doing?" the one tech asked her questioningly.

"Hit it..." she commanded. She walked up the ramp and her music queue up. She smiled as she stepped out onto the stage and stood there with a microphone in her hands. Edge, Lita, and Cena were in the ring as she approached. She looked very different as she approached the trio. Her eyes were closed, but her eye makeup looked like they were opened. She climbed into the ring and walked past all three of them.

Lita instinctively patted her belt that rested on her shoulder. Hazel laughed at her. "Heal up so I can get my title back. I see right threw you." she said as her eyes fluttered open to reveal her real eyes. Lita jumped back slightly in terror. Hazel once green eyes were now a foggy white. She turned to Edge. "This isn't over between us. Just wait until your little whore heals up..." she laughed as she turned to Cena. "And you... I blame you for everything! It's your fault that fat cow has my title!" she screamed pointing at Lita. It's all because of you! I will never forgive you for this!" she rolled from the ring, grabbed a steel chair and re-entered the ring. Lita and Edge backed into the corner as Cena attempted to disable Hazel. She wasn't letting go for her life. She whipped the chair from him grasp and swung into once, hard into Cena's head.

He fell and Hazel cackled. She loved it.. She laid on the mat next to him and taunted him with the you can see me hand gesture. Edge and Lita were exiting the ring as Hazel stood up to a mix of cheers and boos. She stood up to her feet and raised the chair once more and whacked Cena with it repeatedly. She was screaming and laughing with each chair shot. Jericho suddenly ran down to the ring and snatched the chair from her.

"Hazel! STOP!" he screamed.

She glared as him as he slowly removed the chair from her grip. She laughed as Cena lay motionless on the mat. Her job as done. He had cost her the title. Now she was happy with her results. Jericho looked at her with a lost dejected look in his eyes. "Hazel!"

She was looking at Cena's knocked out body and at the chair in Chris' hand. She lunged for it once more and began cracking John with the chair over and over. She was laughing with each blow. Jericho whipped the chair from her and looked at her with a crazy look in his eyes.

"He cost me my title!" she screamed.

Jericho bit his lip and held the chair in his arm. He looked at Hazel then down at Cena. He slammed the chair into Cena's head 3 times much to the delight of Hazel. The referees were ordering them to leave the ring now. Hazel rolled from the matt and glared at Cena. Jericho wrapped his arm around her shoulder as they walked towards the back of the arena.

* * *

Once in the back, Hazel hugged Jericho. "Thanks!"

"You're right, he did cost you the title... we will get it back. I promise."


	10. Chapter 10

Once in the back of the arena, superstars avoided eye contact with Hazel and Jericho. Everyone was terrified of her now. She had turned into a dark monster and no one wanted to end up on her bad side. Trish ran up to greet her friend but Hazel paid her attention.

"Haze..." Trish screamed after her friend but received no response. Rey and others looked at her with pain in their hearts. She was completely over taken by the darkness and no one could free her from her rage and anger. Ad they rounded the corner, Taker and Kane stood arm to arm. They glared at their sister and she glared back.

"Move." she commanded.

Without a word, Taker lunged for her throat and threw her into the wall by the neck. "Disrespectful brat!"

Jericho screamed as he attempted to free her from Taker. Kane slammed him into the wall and he fell to the ground. Hazel glared at her brother as his hand tightened around her neck. Her eyes were cloudy and ominous. She didn't struggle beneath his grip. She seemed to smile at her brother. Jericho looked at their interaction as he struggled to his feet. Kane looked on trying to figure out what to do. Taker's grip tightened and her glare never faded.

"I should choke the life from your body." Taker spat at his sister.

She laughed as much as she could with his firm grip on her neck.

Taker was surprised by her reaction and loosened his grip on her. "What is wrong with you?!"

She shoved his arm away from her neck and glared at him. "Nothing."

Kane and Taker watched her as she shrugged her shoulders and walked away from them backwards as she still locked eyes with them. She turned on her heels and headed towards her locker room. Jericho stood and slowly tried to follow her.

"Stop." Kane said slamming his hand onto Chris' shoulder.

Taker pinched the bridge of his nose. "What in the hell is going on with her?"

Chris sighed. "She's angry as fuck." He noticed they were waiting for a real answer. Not just a sarcastic response. He took a deep breath. "She's been so angry about everything that I think she's just snapped. I know she's still in there, but she's far, far, far away. Her hatred for Edge and Lita for everything they have done to her, the loss of their baby, the loss of Jeff, the loss of her championship...… she has snapped."

Taker looked at Kane, "She's on the road to ruin. Call Jeff. He needs to be here now!"

Kane nodded his head and walked away. Taker turned to Jericho. "You aren't helping her by helping her destroy Cena! What is wrong with you?!" he asked shoving his head roughly. "Make sure she doesn't kill anyone else until we can figure this out!"

* * *

Hazel was sitting on the couch in a daze when Jericho entered the room. She was blank and calm. Jericho ran to her side and kneeled at her feet. Her eyes were closed and she just sat with her head in her hands. He placed his hand onto her knees and gently shook her.

"Hazel?"

Her eyes fluttered open and the once clouded eyes were gone. Her green eyes were looking at him. They weren't as bright as normal, but brighter then they had been. She looked at him and was visibly fighting tears. He wrapped her into his arms as she sobbed into his chest. He held her tightly as she sobbed. His blonde hair mixed with her black hair as he held her.

"It'll be ok." he whispered.

The door opened and Matt was standing there. He saw Jericho comforting and holding Hazel tightly. He glared at them. "What is going on?" he snapped.

Jericho was startled and looked at him. He released Hazel and she looked at Matt, who was fuming.

"What are you doing with my brother's fiancé?!" he screamed grabbing her wrist and yanking her away from Jericho.

"Matt! Stop!" Hazel screamed as he lunged for Jericho.

Matt turned to face her. She took a deep breath, "I'm not Lita. Jericho is my best friend and he was comforting me! What are you doing here anyway?"

Jericho looked at Hazel, then Matt. "Dude, I'm not Edge. I know they hurt you, but this situation is much different."

Matt turned to Hazel and pointed his finger at her, "You're lucky that Jeff isn't here to see this! What would he think?!"

Hazel glared at Matt. "If Jeff was here, HE'D be comforting me! No one else but he's NOT HERE!" she screamed as she stepped towards Matt with forceful walk.

"So because he's not here, you run to whomever is here?! Same as Lita with Edge!" Matt spat at her forcefully.

Hazel slapped Matt hard across the mouth. "I'm NOT LITA!" she screamed.

Matt grabbed his face and looked at her. "You little bitch!" he screamed as he gripped her throat and pushed her against the wall. Jericho was running to break it up when the locker room door opened once more. Jeff stood there in shock.

"Let her go!" Jericho screamed as he tried fighting off Matt. Hazel was trying to break the hold as her face was turning white beneath his grasp. Jeff threw his bag to the ground and lunged at Matt.

"Matt stop!" Jeff screamed as he began yanking his hands from her neck.

Jeff finally forced Matt to release her and she slid down the wall to a crouching position as she coughed and gagged violently. Jeff saw the rage in Matt's eyes, the terror in Jericho's, and Hazel struggling to breathe. "Get out of here, Matt!" he screamed running towards Hazel.

"You better watch out, I think something is going on between these two." Matt snapped as he left the room.

Hazel stared at Jeff holding her neck. She looked broken. He pulled her close to him. "What is going on, Haze?"

Jericho stood there. "Matt walked in on her crying and he holding her."

Jeff bit his lip. "Haze?"

"I am so angry and I hate Lita so much I am so angry. I attacked John bad. I broke and Chris was comforting me." she choked out. "Taker choked me, Matt choked me... I'm not having a good day." she sobbed into her hands.

Jeff hugged her and looked at Jericho. Everyone had told him how differently Hazel had been acting and this was the first time she seemed like HIS Hazel in a long time. Jericho nodded her head. "I think this might have broken the spell... the John thing, the Taker thing, now this..."

Jeff looked at Hazel. Her eyes met his and were a vibrant green like usual. She looked at them both and began sobbing. "I'm so sorry. For everything. I'm just so ANGRY at them! They have taken everything from me!"

Jericho excused himself so they could be alone. He walked up the hallway and saw Cena limping towards him. Jericho expected a fight but he just walked passed him towards the locker room. Jericho was taken by surprise and continued walking.

"Yo, Jericho." Cena called weakly.

Chris turned and faced Cena.

"Tell Hazel I'm sorry. I really never meant to cost her the title." he said weakly.

* * *

Hazel sat outside of Jeff's house. It was barely 6am. The sun hadn't even started to rise yet. She had her sketch pad on her lap and pencil in her hand. She tucked a loose curl behind her ear as she sketched the massive back yard of Jeff's house. He'd built a race track and on the other side, his sculpture garden. She loved Jeff's free spirit nature. He was so creative and artistic. She was sketching away and never noticed Jeff standing behind her. He smiled as he walked behind her. He glanced at the sketch and smiled at her talent. He lightly kissed the nape of her neck and she jumped nearly out of her skin. Her pencil scratched the pad and created a huge black line going up the sketch.

"Sorry." he whispered.

She set the pad on the table next to her and smiled at him. "I can fix that." she turned and looked at him. He had a cigarette in his hand and a cup of coffee in the other. She smiled at she kissed him. "I love you Hardy."

Jeff loved when she called him Hardy. It was odd, but he loved it.

She wrapped her arms around him. "You come back to WWE on Raw this week. Are you happy?"

He smiled at her. "I get to be with my best friend again, so yes. Very happy."


	11. Chapter 11

Jericho, Jeff, and Hazell sat in the locker room preparing for the show that night. Hazel was completely reborn with Jeff back by her side. Hazel was called to the trainer's office to get her routine pre-match physical. She kissed Jeff before leaving and waved at Jericho.

Jeff turned to Jericho. "Thank you for being here when I wasn't. I know what Matt thinks, but I know the truth."

* * *

Edge was in the ring talking about his victory over Cena and how everyone was wrong. He issued out a challenge for a new opponent. Hazel laughed as she walked out onto the stage and clapped for Edge. "You are an amazing champion Edge. Congratulations!" she laughed as she walked towards the ring. She climbed into the ring and walked towards him. Edge looked at her suspiciously. "You want new competition?" she asked with a laugh.

He nodded his head with anger. "Yes, but I don't see much standing in front of me."

She smiled at him and tilted her head. "There's more then you think standing in front of you."

Edge sneered and went to shove her. She anticipated this and quickly slapped him across the face.

"You are a no talented loser just like your boyfriend and his brother. You can't even have a baby for him! You are a nothing!" he screamed as he shoved her down. Edge stood above her ready to stomp her when Jeff's music hit. He looked amazing in his black cut out shirt and braids. Hazel watched as he ran to the ring and quickly went after Edge.

"You talk too much!" Jeff screamed.

"What are you doing here, Jeff Hardy? Didn't you die like 3 years ago? Take a lesson from your older brother and your girlfriend." Edge spat in his face.

Jeff attacked Edge and prepared for the Swanton Bomb but Edge quickly exited the ring. Hazel was smirking at Edge as he retreated from the ring like a dog with his tail between his legs. Jeff extended his arm in her direction and she grabbed his hand into hers. She raised his arm as the crowd cheered wildly. Jeff pulled her into a tight hug and kissed her cheek.

Later that night, there was a non-title match between Edge and Jeff. Hazel was in the locker room changing into her gear to walk to the ring with him. Jeff watched her from the corner of his eye. He smiled at her as she caught his gaze. She walked towards him and sat on his lap. Her finger twisted around his braid as she kissed his neck.

"Haze..." he whispered.

"Hmm" she moaned as she nuzzled his neck.

"I love you." he said softly as he wrapped his arms around her.

* * *

Jeff and Hazel went to the ring and awaited for Edge and Lita. Before Edge could even enter the ring, Jeff attacked him twice. Hazel cheered as Jeff catapulted himself over the top rope. Lita threatened to hit Jeff with Edge's title as Hazel ran and lunged for her. Hazel grabbed 2 tight handfuls of hair and drug her to the mat. Referees were attempting to separate the 2 women but Hazel would not release Lita. Finally Hazel released her and she ran to her side of the ring. The match came to an abrupt end when Lita pulled Edge from the ring and Cena chasing Edge and Lita from the arena.

Jeff was named the winner and Hazel jumped into the ring and smiled at him. The referee raised his arm in victory and his music played.

He walked to the side of the ring and motioned for a microphone. Hazel tilted her head and watched him with confusion. "Cut the music please." he said softly.

Jeff walked towards her and took her hand. "Hazel,"

She smiled but was completely unsure of what was happening. Some loose curls fell onto her face and she brushed them away nervously.

"I love you. I have loved you since the first time I laid eyes on you. You are my everything and I am sorry I left our home for so long. I will always come back for you, no matter what." he spoke looking into her face as it reddened. He smiled as he lowered to one knee. The crowd began to cheer as he took a small box from his pocket. "I know I want to wake up next to you everyday for the next 60-70 years... will you marry me?"

Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she nodded her head and knelt down to hug him tightly. He kissed her and slid the ring onto her finger.

Hazel looked at the ring later the night in the hotel. Jeff was in the shower and Hazel was laying in her pjs watching tv aimlessly flipping channels as she lay across the bed. She spun the ring on her finger and smiled The shower turned off and there was Jeff. Wrapped in the a towel. Hair dripping from the shower water. He's abs were also shiny from the shower that he looked oiled up. Hazel giggled at her attraction to him. Jeff walked in and smiled at her on the bed. She was the love of his life. He sat on the edge of the bed and kissed her. She took that kiss and ran with it. She grabbed his hand and pulled his body towards herself. Jeff laughed as Hazel began hugging him tightly and kissing his neck. She loved his new tattoos and she ran her finger tips up them in a tracing fashion. "Hey Jeff..."

"What Babe?"

She looked liked a deer in the headlights. "I think it's time we try for a little Hardy."

Jeff's eyes lit up as he kissed her and pushed her onto the bed. "Mrs. Hardy wants a baby eh?"

Hazel laughed as she kissed him.

* * *

Over the next few months, Jeff was having an amazing singles run and was feuding with top guys like Triple H. Hazel was so proud of him. Jeff was quickly becoming in the ranks to challenge for the WWE Championship. He fought so hard to gain his spot. Triple H, Edge, and Jeff were all competing for the title. Hazel sat in the locker room watching Jeff apply his face paint and stretch before his match. She smiled weakly at him as he prepared for the triple threat match against Triple H and Edge for the title that Edge currently held.

"What's wrong?" he asked when he saw the look on her face.

"I don't like this match. I don't like how much you've put your body through over the past few months."

Jeff scoffed at her. "Hazel, I want this! I need this! I need this more than I need anything!"

Hazel raised her eyebrow. "It's not worth what you are doing to your body!"

Jeff's nose flared with anger. He loved her so much. She was his best friend and his everything but she didn't understand how it felt to taste the title so many times and get so close, but not close enough. He looked at her, then looked past her and saw the Women's Title sitting on the couch. Anger filled him. "You say that as you have YOUR title glittering on the couch! I need it! Hazel, damn it!"

She pursed her lips and glared at him. "So you're jealous because I have my title and you can't win yours?!"

Jeff glared at her. He was hurt by her words. He shoved past her and she looked at him with rage. He flung the door open and walked down the hallway. He heard her shouting at him but he didn't care. Hazel stood in the locker room and was unsure if she should be angry or cry.

She threw on her boots and stormed out of the locker room in pursuit of Jeff. As she stormed up the hallway, she passed Matt. He looked at her and saw her expression.

"What's wrong?"

She shook her head. "Have you seen your brother?"

Matt noted the hostility in her voice. "No, I haven't. What happened?"

Over the months, Jeff and Matt had resolved their issues and Matt had apologized to Hazel for grabbing her. She sighed as she looked at Matt. She began to cry. "He's so title hungry! He is going to kill himself trying to win the title and I told him that he needs to stop doing this to himself! He got pissed and left!" Matt looked at her and felt her pain.

"To make shit worse, he hasn't even tried to plan the wedding or anything! He is consumed with this!" she screamed. "I need to go!" she said as she stormed away.

* * *

Hazel sat on the ledge of the parking lot level gazing out into the city skyline. Her music played loudly as she smoked her cigarette and thought about her fight with Jeff. She felt badly for telling him what she'd said. Jeff walked out into the parking lot. No one had seen Hazel in the common areas and she wasn't at the trainer's office or the locker room. He smiled as he saw her sitting on the ledge. He always knew where to find her. He walked towards her and noticed she had her ear buds in her ears. He slowly approached her and placed his hand on her shoulder. Hazel jumped out of her skin and almost lost her balance on the ledge. Jeff quickly grabbed her tightly and they locked eyes. She yanked the ear buds from her ears and looked at him.

"I'm..." she began.

"Stop." he said cutting her off. "I know you're worried about me. I know I've been all about the title and I haven't been the best to you. I'm sorry, Haze."

She shook her head. "No, I'm sorry. I never should have said what I said."

Jeff laughed nervously. "I am jealous. You have the title. I want the title and I have been so close but I'm not good enough to get it!"

"You are good enough! Edge cheats and Triple H is a powerhouse! Jeff! I fucking love you and every match has been brutal and afterwards you are all torn up! I can't watch it without saying anything anymore!"

He wiped the tear from her eyes and smiled weakly. "I promise you, this is the last match. If I fail tonight, I will back off. I will admit defeat and move on."

"I love you, Hardy." she said softly.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "I love you Haze."


	12. Chapter 12

Hazel walked to the cafeteria while Jeff prepped for his match. She walked towards the soda machine and heard a voice. She groaned and turned slowly to face the man she once loved as a teen and now hated more than life itself. Edge smirked at her.

"Ready to see your boyfriend lose again?" he laughed.

Hazel glared at him and said nothing. Edge laughed seeing her anger.

"Maybe I'll cripple him this time. Maybe he'll be forced to retire due to injury. Maybe he'll actually marry you."

Hazel threw the can of soda in her hand at Edge's face as he said the last part. The can hit him in the mouth and he grabbed his mouth and glared at her.

"I guess I hit your sore spot. Ah, poor little Hazel. Jeff only gave you that ring to keep you on his side. He's never going to actually marry you. No one will. You will end up alone just like your stupid brothers and die alone."

Hazel laughed. "Jeff will win tonight. He will take your title and be Champion. Then you will be NOTHING. Just Edge. The Rated R Stupid star..." she laughed. "

Edge smirked. He loved Hazel. He hated the fact that she wasn't his. The insults, verbal attacks, and physical altercations were all because he wanted her to want him so badly and she didn't. She loved that loser hick. "Aww, Haze, you made a joke..."

She shook her head and turned to leave. Edge grabbed her arm and her eyes locked with his. He pulled her towards him by gripping her arms. He looked at her.

"Champions should be with Champions. We would be a power couple, a force to be reckoned with." he said looking into her eyes. He pulled her in closer as she attempted to fight him off.

"Let me go!" she screamed slapping his arms and attempting to free herself.

"What is going on here?!" a voice shouted.

Hazel turned to see Triple H standing there watching. "Edge, let her go!"

Edge smirked and released his grip on her. She ran passed Triple H and thanked him as she passed.

"He's going to beat up your boyfriend too... regardless, tonight one of us will retire your precious Jeff." he sneered.

Hazel turned and glared at her arch nemesis. "Jeff will take your title tonight even if I need to place his lifeless body over yours for a 3 count! I will make sure you don't walk out of the arena as anything you evil, heartless, egomaniac!"

Triple H laughed as she stormed away.

* * *

Jeff was filled with rage as he stood at the curtain waiting for his entrance with Hazel. She stood next to him looking like she was ready to snap. She had told Jeff about Edge's actions and they both were filled with uncontrollable rage. His face paint streamed down his face as he poured water down his hair. Hazel kissed him as his music started. He grabbed her hand and led her through the curtain. Triple H was already in the ring as they walked down the ramp. Hazel stood on the outside of the ring as Jeff jumped on the turnbuckle and raised his arms as the crowd cheered. Edge entered the ring and the match began with Jeff going for Edge. He began punching Edge viciously as his rage came out. Edge was the torn in Jeff's side for years. Firstly, as a tag team opponent. Then the years of abuse he'd caused Hazel. Not to mention the personal hatred Jeff held for years because of Edge's Championship status. Hazel watched as Jeff battered both Triple H and Edge. She cheered and slammed her hand on the mat to give him momentum.

Jeff was flying around the ring and doing amazing aerial attacks on both of his opponents. Hazel smiled as he glanced at her momentarily. Jeff was showing amazing skill and heart in this match. His personal hatred for both men and his desire for the title was coming out tremendously. Edge was pushed out of the ring near Hazel and almost hit her as he tumbled to the mat. She watched as Jeff hit the Swanton Bomb on Triple H and went for the 3-count. Hazel was screaming as Edge quickly yanked Jeff from the ring and threw him to the floor. Edge began attacking Jeff on the outside of the ring. Jeff managed to get the upper hand and suddenly Triple H attacked Jeff. Hazel watched as Triple H prepared to Pedigree Jeff on the announce table. Jeff managed to get out of it and tried to counter with a Twist of Fate. Triple H countered and quickly side-stepped as Edge appeared out of nowhere and speared Jeff threw the table. Hazel screamed and covered her mouth in horror as she ran over to the table and rushed to Jeff's side. Edge was laying on top of Jeff and Hazel pushed him off viciously.

"Jeff!" she screamed as she grabbed his hand. "Jeff!"

His eyes opened slowly and he looked at her. He began moving slowly and squeezed her hand. He rolled over and began to get up.

"Please Jeff Please!" she screamed as he began to stand and head to the ring.

He smiled at her and walked towards the ring.

Chaos was ensuing outside the ring as interference was happening during the match. Jeff was pushed from the turnbuckle to the floor. Matt Hardy and Kolshov were outside the ring. Hazel had no clue what was happening. Jeff was getting up as Edge prepared to give Triple H the Con-Chair-To. Hazel was on the outside of the ring and jumped to the apron as Edge prepared to swing the chair on Triple H. She lunged for the chair and got a firm grip on it. She smashed the chair into Edge's head as hard as she could and connected with him. The chair made a loud crash as Edge dropped to the mat. Jeff was climbing to the top of the turnbuckle when Triple H slammed him and he fell down on the ring post. Hazel screamed and watched as Triple H nailed the Pedigree on Edge in the ring. As he went to cover Edge for the pin, Hazel gasped. She knew Jeff had given his all and this would kill his soul. She looked around for him, but he was missing. The crowd cheered as Jeff hit the Swanton on both men. Triple H was knocked from the ring and Jeff quickly pinned Edge. Hazel began sobbing as she watched Jeff's reaction to winning the title. She stood outside the ring crying and covering her mouth. Jeff motioned for her to come into the ring. She embraced him as she cried. Jeff held the Championship belt on his arm and wiped her tears before kissing her. She smiled at him.

"You did it! I am so proud of you!" she sobbed.

He hugged her once more and she stood next to him as he held the belt high in the air. She raised his arm in victory. They exited the ring and Jeff greeted the fans. Hazel was screaming and amping the fans up as they walked towards the back of the arena. Jeff released her hand as he went to the Armageddon fixture at the entrance ramp. She watched as he stood on top of the fixture with the belt. She was so proud of him and she couldn't stop crying from happiness. Jeff looked at her and finally felt worthy of her. He'd proven to everyone that he was strong enough to be Champion.

Backstage, everyone was crowding around Jeff as he proudly showed off his title. Hazel stood by watching. This was Jeff's moment and she wanted him to enjoy it. She noticed that Matt looked sad and also stood off to the side. She walked over and put her hand onto his shoulder.

"He did it. He deserves this..." she said proudly.

Matt made a noise under his breath and nodded at her sadly. "Yeah, he does."

Hazel noted the slight hint of bitterness in his voice. She looked at him oddly. He smiled at her and patted her shoulder.

"Our boy is finally Champion. Time for the Hardy Party to start." he said softly. "Jeff!" he screamed as he grabbed her hand.

Jeff wrapped his arms around both of them as he smiled and kissed Hazel's forehead. "I couldn't have done it without you both."

Matt nodded and Hazel smiled awkwardly. She felt an oddness in Matt.

* * *

The following night, Jeff was preparing for his first Champion entrance for Raw. Hazel smiled from the couch and watched him applying his face paint. He turned to her and looked at her oddly.

"Are you wearing that out to the ring?" he questioned as he eyed her in her sweat pants and hoodie.

She looked at him with a confused look. "I wasn't going to the ring with you right now."

"What?! Why?!" he questioned.

She smiled at him. "This is YOUR moment Jeff. YOU earned this! YOU deserve this!"

He looked at her. "It's OUR moment Haze."

She smiled at him. "I did enjoy cracking Edge with the chair..."

Jeff laughed. "Go get ready."

She smiled at him and got up and walked toward her duffel bag. Jeff walked towards her and kissed her passionately.

"I have a surprise for you when we go home tomorrow." he said looking into her eyes.

"What surprise?"

"A surprise..." he smirked. "A great surprise."

* * *

Hazel sat in the car watching Jeff as he drove through traffic. She wondered what surprise he had been talking about. She hated surprises and he knew that. So this was torture for her because he refused to tell her anything. It wasn't her birthday or their anniversary. He smiled at her knowing she was trying to figure out what was waiting for her in Cameron. She noticed him staring at her and she smiled.

"Just a hint?"

Jeff laughed. "I knew you were trying to figure it out but you won't. I'm not telling either. You just need to see."

They pulled into the drive way of the house a few hours later. Hazel looked at Jeff nervously. He laughed at her noting her terror. He knew she hated surprises more than Edge but he constantly surprised her just because that's how he was with her. She was his best friend and he picked on her weaknesses slightly for fun. He took her hand as they walked towards the house. There weren't any cars around the house and the house was quiet.

"Jeff..."

"Shhh.."

"I hate when you do this! Please just tell me!"

He set the duffels onto the couch as he led her through the house. Jack, Jeff's dog, ran up to greet them as Jeff led her into the kitchen. He turned to face her as they neared the back door.

"I love you." he said softly.

She looked at him and smirked. "I hate you with your surprises."

He laughed and tilted his head at her. "I love you more than life itself."

"I love you more than anything I have ever had." she whispered. "Hardy, I am so in love with you."

"Good..." he said as he opened the backdoor.

Hazel gasped as she saw their friends and family standing in the backyard. There was an altar at the back of the yard decorated with flowers and everyone cheered when they saw the couple. Hazel was overcome with emotion and began sobbing. Jeff nudged her chin to look at him.

"I love you, Haze. I know you think I haven't cared but I need you to be my wife."

"You did all of this?" she sobbed.

"I did it for you." he said. "I know you didn't want a big, flashy wedding..." his voice trailed as she placed her finger over his lips.

She kissed him. "This is perfect... but I don't have a dress..."

"Actually, you do!" a voice beamed happily.

Hazel turned to see Trish standing there. She turned to face Jeff.

"I figured Trish would be your maid of honor..."

Hazel smiled this is perfect. Trish giggled as she led Hazel away into the house. Matt walked towards his younger brother and tried to put on a fake smile.

"Champion and husband huh?"

Jeff smirked. "I know I put Hazel through hell the past few months. She deserved this."

Gil walked towards his sons. He embraced Jeff. "I am so proud of you, Jeff."

Matt couldn't hide the hurt in his face.

2 hours later

Jeff and Matt stood at the altar next to the minister. Trish was walking towards them in a flowing teal sundress with a huge smile on her face. Undertaker and Kane were waiting for Hazel. Jeff anxiously waited to see her. Matt secretly hoped she had run away. Jeff had everything that Matt wanted and had no sadness in his life. Hazel became visible and Jeff gasped when he saw her walking towards him in a beautiful white dress and a veil. Taker and Kane smiled at Jeff as they each hugged their sister before giving her hand to Jeff. They exchanged their vows and were officially presented as man and wife. The small crowd of friends began to cheer. Jeff kissed Hazel passionately and then turned to the crowd. "May I introduce my wife, Hazel Harper Hardy... the Hardy Party has begun!"


End file.
